Mas que tu amigo
by Master-ikkaika
Summary: Hiei y Kurama ambos se quieren pero tienen miedo de revelar sus sentimientos Song fic Yaoi


_**Bueno este fic es de mi hermana es su primer fic esta inspirado en la Cancion mas que tu amigo de Marco Antonio Solis asi que si quieren dejar reviews a nombre de Hyogita ya que ella es la autora yo nada mas lo pongo por ella**_

**Mas Que Tu Amigo**

**_Quiero decirte  
esta noche sin vacilación  
Que ya no aguanto  
lo que traigo aquí en mi corazón_**

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que había terminado el último torneo , todos habían empezado a hacer sus vidas " normalmente" todos excepto Kurama , el kitsune no podía olvidarse de cierto demonio de fuego , el cual significaba mucho mas que un amigo , sin darse cuenta , el bello joven se había enamorado del medio koorime , como todas las tardes luego de que finalizaba sus deberes se sentaba en al lado de la ventana esperando por aquel demonio que aunque ya nada lo vinculaba al ningenkai seguía viendo , todos los días no importaba si tenia algo importante , el pequeño youkai siempre iba al ningenkai , según él con el pretexto de ver a yukina , aunque nunca iba tan siquiera a verla , sino que su camino era directo a la casa de Kurama y luego volvia al makai .

Kurama estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la ventana , mirando tristemente el horizonte , no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en su habitación , su cuerpo estaba en ese lugar , pero su corazón y su mente estaba en los arboles , deseando , anhelando ver al medio koorime .

Shiori : suichi.. – ya era como la quinta vez que lo llamaba , algo en la cabeza de su madre paso , por que se veia tan triste aquel joven que por lo general era tan alegre , buen estudiante e hijo ejemplar .. últimamente shuichii estaba actuando muy raro , estaba deprimido … si esa era la palabra , el pequeño suichii ya no tenia ese semblante alegre y cálido , estaba sufriendo – hijo – dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro .

Kurama: eh.. – dijo sin ninguna emoción en su rostro .

Shiori: ya es hora de cenar cariño

Kurama: aa .. no tengo hambre – dijo volviendo a colocarse en la posición que anteriormente estaba

Shiori: pero … suichi que sucede? – le dijo acercandose más a él , pero el rostro de kurama no reflejaba nada .

Kurama: permanecio en silencio , intento abrir la boca pero las palabras no salieron , algo fastidiado por la repentina preocupación de su madre se lavanto y se dirigio al comedor , kurama queria mucho a su madre , pero sentía que él ya no era importante para la mujer , ahora que tenía marido y un nuevo hijo , kurama habia sido desplazado al último lugar eso era lo que creia y solo eso sino que para él era una realidad … la única persona que realmente parecia preocuparse por él era la misma que le producia tanto dolor a la vez .

La cena transcurrio igual que todos los días todos hablando y riendo , excepto kurama que lo único que hacía era revolver y revolver su comida y de vez en cuando probar algo , sentado en esa mesa como si no tuviera alma , shiori había notado este brusco cambio pero no sabía como decirle , penso que tal vez necesitaba salir un poco más .

Shiori: eh… hijo – con estas palabras se gano la atención de Kurama - sabes que una amiga del trabajo , tiene una bella hija , como de tu edad , por que no la invitas a salir .

Kurama: por dentro queria gritarle a su madre por seguir con la estupida idea de conseguirle novia … su youko interno solo queria depedazar todo pero como siempre se controlo – no , no quiero – fue la respuesta – tengo algo que hacer , gracias por la comida – dijo retirandose de la mesa

Shiori se quedo mas preocuada aún pero no dijo nada , al subir las escaleras , sintio el poder espiritual de la persona a la cual estaba esperando , su triste cara ahora reflejaba alegria y emoción.

_**Me gustas tanto, me enloqueces  
y no lo puedo ya ocultar  
En todos lados te apareces  
como ilusión en mi mirar**_

Kurama: hola hiei , como estas? – pregunto alegremente , era increíble como se alegraba el alma de kurama con el simple hecho de ver a hiei en su alcoba.

Hiei: bien – dijo como siempre , todos los días se preguntaba por que volvia a esa estupida casa ningen , pero el hecho de ver una sonrisa de kurama le quitaban todas las ganas de largarse de ahí.

Kurama: quieres algo de comer? – dijo dandose cuenta de que el hambre tambien le habia vuelto a él .

Hiei: como quieras – dijo , sacandose la capa y la katana , sentandose en la cama de kurama , con los brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana.

Rápidamente kurama salio de su habitación , se dirigio a la cocina y comenzo a sacar comida , Shiori quien ahora estaba lavando la loza observava que su hijo el cual hace unos momentos parecia un muerto en vida , ahora irradiaba alegria , pero no solo eso sino que todo lo que sacaba para comer lo hacia en pares , esta actitud de shuichi se habia estado repitiendo durante bastante tiempo , decidió no decir nada y continuo con su que hacer , una vez que tuvo todo listo subio a la habitación y entro con una bandeja llena de comida , Hiei lo miro y se corrio un poco para que asi ambos estuvieran en la cama uno al lado del otro , la verdad le encantaba sentarse asi con Kurama , de esta forma podia oler su suave y exquisito aroma , de vez en cuando tocar su suave cabello y lo mejor de todo tener a poca distancia esos tentadores labios , al paralelo de Kurama , Hiei también sentia una sensación extraña , no era simple amistad , no , era mas que eso , pero se negaba asi mismo el que fuera amor , esa palabra lo asustaba al mismo tiempo que le encantaba , sus pensamientos e indecisiones fueron interrumpidas por la suave voz del zorro , quien como todos los días se sentaba a su lado y comenzaban a comer en silencio , como siempre , aunque este silencio era maravilloso y ambas partes tanto kurama como hiei lo disfrutaban inmesamente

_**Es un secreto  
que tan solo quiero compartir  
Con esos ojos,  
que le han dado luz a mi vivir**_

Kurama pensaba por que no se lo digo , así terminaria con este tormento y sabria de una buena vez que piensa él de mi , pero … y si me rechaza y si no vuelve a verme y sino nunca más lo veo … noooo eso me destrozaría , es mejor guardar este secreto y seguir asi , por lo menos lo tengo todos los días a mi lado , aunque no de la forma en la que quisiera estar , entre sus brazos , sentir su calor … - Kurama – fue la palabra que escucho la que lo saco de sus pensamientos – si , dime Hiei .

Hiei: por que no comes con tu estup…. Con tu familia ningen - dijo algo nervioso RAYOS por poco y le digo estupida a su familia …aunque es verdad son estupidos , como puede ser que un ser tan perfectamente hermoso como Kurama tenga una familia asi .

Kurama: a bueno … es que … yo prefiero comer contigo – fue la tímida respuesta de Kuarama.

Hiei: aaa – el cerebro de Hiei tardo en procesar la información QUE? – porque prefieres eso?- dijo más intrigado que antes .

Kurama: eh bueno … no lo se Hiei , tal vez no tengo apetito

_**Y en esta noche no hay más luna  
que como tú me alumbre más  
En mi alma crece una fortuna  
por tanta dicha que me das**_

Luego de haber acabado de comer Kurama retiro la bandeja y se recosto de la lado en la cama , Hiei seguía con su piernas y brazos cruzados pero luego imito a su amigo de forma que ambos quedarón mirandose , la alegría de Kurama era inmenza cuando observaba ese rostro que tanto amaba , que poco a poco había conseguido despertar en él , el amor … no la atracción o el deseo , sino que el amor más puro verdadero que podía existir en este mundo , cuidadosamente alzo su mano y la apoyo en la mejilla de su querido youkai , el suave contacto de kurama había hecho remecer todo el ser del demonio de fuego , la suave piel del zorro se sentia tan bien , tan confortable , unas ganas locas de besar esos labios de zorro le carcomian las entrañas pero prefirio preguntarle y antes de actuar precipitadamente averiguar que sentia aquel bello kitsune .

_**Te quiero,te quiero  
se oye en mi pecho  
es el grande amor que me has hecho**_

Hiei: kitsune , ya me aburri , por que no hacemos algo – dijo pero sin retirar la suave mano que le recorria la mejilla y el alborotado cabello .

Kurama: con su mejor sonrisa le dijo – que quiere hacer .

Hiei : no lose … que tal si yo te pregunto algo y luego tu me preguntas a mi – dijo con la mayor normalidad del mundo .

Kurama : no se extraño por la petición de su amado demonio , asi que solo movio la cabeza de forma afirmativa a la petición de hiei .

Hiei: bien , haber empiezo yo .. te gusta que venga todos los días? – esta pregunta podria destrozarle el corazón pero debía hacerla , no soportaria el hecho de ver más a kurama pero le carcomia el pensar que tal vez kurama se fastidiaba con su presencia .

_**Latido a latido  
te siento conmigo  
yo quiero ser más que tu amigo**_

Kurama: por supuesto , es lo que más espero – fue la dulce , dulce respuesta del zorro .

Hiei: abrio sus ojos tanto como pudo y se estaba apunto de abrir nuevamente su boca , cuando unos finos dedos se posarón en sus labios .

Kurama: no seas tramposo , hiei es mi turno ahora , dijo sentandose en la cama – que harias si alguien …. – intentaba abrir la boca pero no sabia como decirle , sin que hiei se asustara o peor se fuera de su lado – quisiera ser mas que tu amigo?

Hiei: por un momento mostro fastidio por la indecisión del kitsune , pero luego al escuchar su pregunta dijo – todo depende de quien sea

Kurama: como a que te refieres con eso – pregunto intrigado y a la vez asombrado al ver la reacción de hiei.

Hiei: estupido zorro es mi turno ahora – dijo pensando en que preguntarle ahora – te ha interesado alguna vez una estupida hembra ningen? – dijo fastidiado y a la vez extremadamente furioso , el solo hecho de pensar en que el corazón y la mente de su amado zorro estuviera otra persona , mas encima una estupida hembra ningen hacia que le dieran unas ganas locas de descuartizar a cualquiera que se le acercara a kurama .

Kurama: al escuchar esa pregunta se quedo pensativo , pero rápidamente le contesto – nunca

Hiei: nunca? – pregunto aún enfadado .

Kurama: es mi turno ahora

Hiei: nada de turnos responde mi maldita pregunta- dijo furioso.

Kurama: pero hiei .. eres un tramposo , siempre me haces lo mismo , cada vez que jugamos a algo te sales de las reglas – dijo con tono desanimado .

Hiei: estupidas reglas , contestame la maldita pregunta kurama – dijo con tono amenazante, aunque le encantaba ver los berrinches del zorro cada vez que el se salia del estupido juego .

Kurama: eres un tramposo , nunca mas juego a algo asi contigo – dijo formando un adorable puchero – no nunca me han llamado la atención .

Hiei: ninguna?

Kurama: ninguna

Hiei: ninguna . ninguna?

Kurama: ninguna , ninguna

Hiei: estaba mas que sorprendido , en su mente se imaginaba a kurama rodeado imbeciles hembras ningen , pero la respuesta del zorro era sincera , si kurama decia que no le llamaban la atención era verdad- y por que nunca te han gustado?

Kurama: a no hiei ! dijo casi gritando , no le importaba el hecho de que su familia estuviera en la casa , cuando estaba con hiei todo se resumia a ellos dos – ahora me toca a mi , dime a que te refieres con eso de depende de quien sea?

Hiei: grrr estupido zorro , eso que depende de quien me diga , osea no eres el inteligente youko pues piensa – dijo fastidiado

Kurama: pues ahora no soy el inteligente youko y quiero que me respondas sin rodeos mi pregunta – ordeno sin un pizca de miedo ante los endemoniados ojos del koorime .

Hiei: realmente eres estupido no, pues esta bien su alteza , si fuera el deforme o el detective el que me dijiera eso pues les corto la cabeza en el acto

Kurama: se asombro ante la respuesta de hiei pero faltaba lo más importante – y .. y si el que te dijiera eso …fuera yo – dijo timidamente y apretando fuertemente la sabana , con terror por la respuesta .

Hiei: permanecio en silencio unos minutos y luego dijo – tu cambias todo kurama , contigo siempre es distinto – dijo sonrojandose un poco , aunque no queria sus estupidas mejillas ardían y su corazón … casi se salia por la boca .

_**Es un secreto  
que tan solo quiero compartir  
con esos ojos  
que le han dado luz a mi vivir**_

Kurama: se quedo perplejo ante la respuesta , y le ocurria lo mismo que al demonio de fuego , sus mejillas habían tomado un color levemente rojizo y su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal .

Hace bastante tiempo que Shiori , la madre de Suichi estaba afuera de la habitación de su pequeño ,escuchando todo lo que se hablaba en ella , en u momento quizo entrar y observar quien era ese sujeto de voz suave , aunque un poco mas ronca que la de suichii , pero el escuchar el tono alegre de su hijo decidio quedarse afuera solo escuchando , aunque le daban ganas locas de entrar sobre todo con la confension que ambos se estaban haciendo .

Kurama: pero dime que harias? – le dijo sonriendole dulcemente como siempre lo hacía.

Hiei: eee yo … nose tendría que vivirlo para responderte estupido zorro – dijo tratando de controlar su cuerpo que temblaba y ardia por completo

Kurama: el youko se quedo pensativo hasta que dijo – hiei … yo … bueno – este era el momento perfecto , es ahora o nunca se dijo a si mismo – bueno … yo ..-

Hiei: ya te volviste como el deforme kurama , te he dicho que no te juntes con ellos te estan pegando la estupidez – dijo muy molesto .

Kurama: solo sonrio ante las palabras de hiei y una vez más tomo valor – esta bien , hiei yo … quisiera ser más que tu amigo.

_**Y en esta noche no hay más luna  
que como tú me alumbre más  
En mi alma crece una fortuna  
por tanta dicha que me das**_

Hiei: se quedo paralizado , la confesión de Kurama era … no , no podía ser … pero el sabía lo que significaba , aunque no estaba muy seguro , maldición – di.. me kurama a que te refieres precisamente a ser más que mi amigo – dijo el pequeño demonio mas colorado que el cabello de kurama.

Kurama: sintió que su corazón de rompia poco a poco , hiei no habia entendido lo que tantas veces le había tratado de decir , sintio como en sus ojos comenzaban a formarse lagrimas , intentaba retenerlas , tenía que salir de ahí – e.. no .. no te preocupes hiei … yo .. no quise decir nada … tengo que ir al ba..ño – dijo con gran dificultad ya que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y comenzaban a salir sin su permiso numerosas lagrimas , intento pararse pero una mano se lo impidio , tomandolo fuertemente y lanzandolo de nuevo a la cama

Hiei: observaba el cambio de actitud de kurama y lo primero que hizo al ver que el kitsune queria huir lo tiro con fuerza a la cama y se le coloco encima – no soy idiota kitsune y ahora me respondes lo que te pregunte – dijo muy serio

Kurama: intentaba salir , pero a pesar de que hiei era un demonio de pequeña estatura tenia una gran fuerza – no … hiei ya olvidalo – decía mientras continuaba llorando .

Hiei: estupido zorro por que siempre terminas llorando? – decia mientras secaba las lágrimas del bello rostro del kitsune , delicadamente movia su mano secando su rostro , y con un tono tranquilo le volvio a preguntar – dime que es lo que quieres ser tu?

_**Te quiero,te quiero  
se oye en mi pecho  
es el grande amor que me has hecho**_

Kurama: sintió el suave contacto de hiei con su rostro y timidamente comenzo a decir lo que tenía guardado – yo .. yo quiero ser tu todo , quiero ser la persona que permanezca para siempre a tu lado , quiero amarte , cuidarte y quiero estar para siempre a tu lado – fueron las suaves palabras del kitsune , luego cerro los ojos y se apoyo en la cama , con el corazón destrozado nuevamente comenzarón a salir lagrimas , solo esperaba que el contacto del cuerpo de hiei cediera y la brisa le indicara el koorime se había marchado para no volver jamás , lo extraño era que pasaba el tiempo y este contacto no desaparecia ni tampoco llegaba aquella brisa la cual le indicaria que su amado koorime se habia marchado , no queria abrir los ojos estaba aterrado con lo que podria encontrarse , hasta que sintio como un embriagante calor se posaba en sus labios y como unas manos comenzaban a tocar su cuerpo y su rostro , el contacto duro unos segundos que parecieron horas , abrio los ojos y vio el rostro de hiei tan cerca del suyo que sentia su respiración , las mejillas del koorime se habian tornado levemente rojas y sus ojos estaban algo nublados, tal parecia que unas lagrimas querian salir de esos bellos ojos color rubi .

Hiei: yo también quiero ser mas que tu amigo Kurama, al igual que tu también deseo lo mismo – al finalizar sus palabras volvio a hacer contacto con los suaves labios del zorro , aunque esta vez el beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas apasionado.

_**Latido a latido  
te siento conmigo  
yo quiero ser más que tu amigo**_

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde aquel maravilloso día en que ambos se habían declarado su amor , el ánimo de kurama estaba mejor que nunca , la alegria que irradiaba en su rostro era plenay parecia que no podía dejar de sonreír a la salida de clases , como siempre habían compañeras de kurama que querian invitarlo a salir

Kurama: lo siento pero no puedo – decia muy amable.

Chica 1: pero minamino por que siempre tienes que decirnos eso

Chica 2: por que no nos correspondes , por que no nos dicen quien es ella – dijo muy enfadada

Kurama: ella? – pregunto

Chica 1: por supuesto quien es tu novia?

Kurama: novia? – dijo luego volvio a sonreír – pues no existe ninguna ella ni novia – dijo muy tranquilo , y las chicas parecian que se estaban comenzando a crear nuevas esperanzas hasta que kurama dijo – el que si existe es ÉL y Novio

Chica 1: q..u..e?

Kurama: como oyeron por eso no puedo aceptar su amable ofrecimiento , ya que estoy muy enamorado de mi novio y el es muy celoso asi que …- mirando su reloj , alarmandose un poco – me tengo que ir , sino ÉL se molesta mucho – sin mas que decir kurama se retiro del lugar dejando a dos chicas que lloraban su desdicha .

Chica 2: por que siempre los sujetos atractivos son gayssss! – dijo llorando por su triste verdad .

Kurama ya estaba llegando a casa , deseando ver a su adorado koibito , cuando abrio la puerta iba a subir directamente a su habitación pero una voz lo llamo.

Shiori: suichii , cariño podemos hablar un segundo – dijo muy tranquilamente .

Kurama: aa mamá , es que yo … sabes es que tengo mucho que hacer – decia tratando de escapar a su habitación .

Shiori: suichii , ven tenemos que hablar sobre Hiei – dijo sin perder su tono amoroso , aunque el rostro de Kurama se había puesto pálido .

Kurama: bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al sofá esperando lo peor , miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza , cuando se llevo su mayor sorpresa Hiei estaba sentado en el sofá – itoshi que haces aquí? – pregunto alarmado .

Hiei: tu est … tu madre me encontro en tu habitación y me trajo aquí – dijo algo molesto , pero no tanto como se esperaría la verdad estaba calmado , aunque incomodo , pero no tenía rencor hacia la mujer.

Kurama: pero mamá , yo …como supiste lo de Hiei yo – decía tratando de preguntar a su madre sobre lo que sabía de la relación que ambos tenían.

Shiorii: sabía que Hiei te espera todas las tardes en tu recamara , asi que hoy como no fui a trabajar espere hasta que llego – la verdad la madre de kurama , no sabia que hiei era un demonio aunque le extrañaba la actitud del koorime , no le daba importancia – cuando llego , aunque no se por que siempre entra por la ventana , le dije que bajara para que hablaramos de ti.

Kurama: lo siento mamá , no se que decirte – decia muy apenado – yo .. bueno .

Shiorii: ya le prengute a hiei ahora necesito que me respondas tú- dijo ante la cara de kurama- lo amas?

Kurama: claro , lo amo mas que nada en el mundo – dijo sin dudarlo un segundo , luego bajo la vista y observaba a hiei de reojo , pero el koorime estaba muy tranquilo extraño en él .

Shiorii: eso es todo lo que queria saber cariño , me alegro mucho por ti y por hiei – dijo su madre abrazando a un sorprendido kurama.

Kurama: mamá tu no piensas en que yo …- queria preguntarle a su madre sobre su relación homosexual , aunque no le importaba nada lo que los demás opinaran , y lo que el mundo dijera , solo le importaba hiei , claro que su madre era todo lo contrario , nunca dejaria a hiei , eso era claro , pero de igual manera le importaba lo que su madre opinaba la respecto.

Shiori: suichii tu sabes perfectamente que jamás podria oponerme , si tu amas a un hombre y eso te hace feliz , entonces yo también soy feliz – volvio a besar a su hijo en la frente y luego le dijo – aunque no se muy bien por que te dice Kurama y no suichii – dijo su madre con tono divertido .

Kurama: vio como el pequeño demonio iba a abrir su boca y rápidamente lo abrazo tapando sus labios con la mano y sonriendo – aaa es que bueno , hiei no es muy sociable y bueno , no le gustan algunas tradiciones así que me dice Kurama en forma de cariño , yo le digo itoshi o koibito – sonrio nerviosamente – no es así koibito – soltando a hiei que con la mirada lo queria asesinar.

Hiei: si – dijo molesto – kurama – sonriendo y tirando fuertemente del cabello del pelirrojo .

Kurama: aaa vez – decia aguantando el dolor que le producia el cariñoso gesto de su amado ante la mirada desconcertada de su madre – cariño … me estas tirando el cabello – decia mientras reia nerviosamente .

Hiei: a si? Pues NO LO CREO KOIBITO – decia mientras ponía más presión en los cabellos .

Kurama: aaa mamá vas a salir? – preguntaba adolorido , mientras elcariño de su amado seguía –

Shiorii: si amor ahora que ya hablamos voy a salir a comprar algo para la cena , espero que hiei te quedes a cenar – dijo colocándose su abrigo .

Hiei: reacciono y soltó a kurama iba a abrir la boca para negarse ante la invitación , pero kurama le propino un fuerte codazo en el estomágo dejandolo sin aire .

Kurama: claro mamá Hiei se quedará encantado no es asi? Cariño – mientras sonreía maliciosamente .

Shiorii: que bueno , voy a comprar al rato los veo chicos – dijo la mujer sin más salio de la casa pensando y sonriendo ante las " demostraciones de cariño " por parte de kurama y hiei.

Hiei: sabes … tienes tanta suerte de que no te mate en este momento – dijo furioso y apretando los puños

Kurama: lose – dijo mientras comenzaba como gatito mimado a colocarse en las piernas de hiei , besando suavemente su cuello .

Hiei: no podia resistirse a los encantos del zorro , tocaba la sedosa cabellera rojiza y el bien formado cuerpo de ese zorro tan meloso- por que crees que no te asesino?

Kurama: seguía melosamente acariciando a hiei , frotando su cara contra el hombro de este – por que me A – M – A – S .

Hiei: exacto.

Fin.

**_Bueno si quieren continuacion mi hermana esta dispuesta a hacerla es su primer fic de esta hermosa pareja y sus reviews a nombre de Hyogita bueno me despido_**

**_Saludos master-ikkaika_**


End file.
